


The flower that blooms on the edge of the field

by NozomiMizore



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, anxious mayoi, comforting tatsumi, gay ppl, mayoi gives tatsumi a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Mayoi grows Tatsumi a flower as a gift, and giving it to him turns out to be a much more pleasant experience than he thought.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The flower that blooms on the edge of the field

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I was very nervous writing this,,,I’ve never written them before AND wrote this all in one sitting, so sorry if it sucks orz

Mayoi stared down at the pot in his hands, with a single purple flower blooming on a stem. The flower was a soft purple, one like Tatsumi’s eyes. Mayoi smiled. 

He got the flower as a little sprout, frankly not knowing anything about how to raise it. The little picture on the pot at the store showed it fully grown, and with the purple being so much like Tatsumi, Mayoi decided he wanted it. If he could, he wanted to do his best and raise it to give it to Tatsumi. 

Of course, Tatsumi was very knowledgeable in gardening and frankly, nothing Mayoi would do would ever be as good as what Tatsumi grew. Tatsumi probably wouldn’t even _accept_ it. Mayoi sighed. He was so proud of growing the little flower all on his own, but know that he was ready, anxiety filled a pit in his stomach. So many thoughts plagued his mind.

Would Tatsumi like it?  
Would he accept it, but throw it away?   
Would he call Mayoi a disgrace to gardening and finally leave Alkaloid for good and- 

Mayoi cut himself off. No, Tatsumi-San was a very nice man, he wouldn’t reject Mayoi’s gift. Him and Mayoi were _friends_. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked down at the flower. 

Was it too boring? Just a single flower in a pot? Mayoi hummed. He decided he should at least make it presentable, and tired a ribbon around the pot. There. Now it looked like a gift. He smiled. 

Of course, that negative part of his brain still persisted, but he thought of Tatsumi’s _smile_ and the grace he always treated the horrendous Mayoi with. If Tatsumi put up with being in the same unit as Mayoi, surely a flower would be an acceptable gift (though it would never make up for Tatsumi having to be in a unit with Mayoi. He was too good for Mayoi.) 

Mayoi looked at the clock on the dorm wall. 

Ah. Tatsumi should be back from his solo job now. Mayoi gulped. All he had to do was meet Tatsumi at his dorm. Hopefully, his roommate wouldn’t be there. Mayoi didn’t think he could handle another person.

He shuffled his feet. One in front of the other, right out the door. The hallway was relatively empty, but Mayoi kept his head down to avoid contact. His gloved hands wrapped tighter around the pot. Beads of sweat pooled at his face, anxiety already setting in. He was so scared of not knowing what kind of reaction Tatsumi would give. He’d never given someone a _gift_ before. 

Mayoi went on, shuffling his feet, mumbling to himself, when he felt his head come into contact with someone. He jolted. Someone made a soft “oh.” 

Huh? Mayoi looked up, and saw the purple eyes that matched the flower in his hands. Tatsumi-San, here, in the hallway!? 

“Mayoi-San, is everything okay? It’s odd to see you going somewhere in the dorms at this time.” Tatsumi’s voice was soft, wrapping around Mayoi. He already felt less anxious. 

“Ah...Tatsumi-San.” Mayoi gulped. Tatsumi just looked at him calmly. “What are you doing out, though? Didn’t you just get back from a job....?” Mayoi’s voice was quiet, barley above a whisper. 

“Fufu, I did, but I wanted to see if Mayoi-San wanted to eat dinner with me.” Tatsumi smiled at Mayoi. His smile was soft, and his eyes shown with admiration. Surely Mayoi was just projecting his desires, right? How shameless. 

“Ah...T-that’s fine if you want to eat with someone as disgraceful as me...” Mayoi trailed off. No. He was on a mission, and needed to deliver his gift to Tatsumi. Tatsumi wouldn’t accept it if Mayoi reminded him of how terrible he was. 

“But first...T-tatsumi-San.” Tatsumi turned his head inquisitively. “I was going to see you too! Ah, I worked really hard at something, and I wanted to give it to you!” Now that he was going, Mayoi’s eyes shown, determination in his voice. Tatsumi grinned. Mayoi being passionate was so cute. 

“What is it, Mayoi-San?” Tatsumi’s voice remained gentle. Mayoi smiled. 

“You like gardening, right? I saw this flower when I went shopping with Hiiro-san and Aira-san, so I bought it...I don’t know very much, it was sad, but I tried really hard! I wanted to grow something by myself, so I could show Tatsumi-San!” Mayoi’s hands were shaking. If he wasn’t careful, he’d drop the pot. 

Tatsumi gasped. He put his hands around Mayoi’s to steady them, and Mayoi’s eyes widened. His face turned pink. Even though his gloved hands, Tatsumi’s hands felt warm.

Tatsumi’s eyes glistened. “You did this for me, Mayoi-san?” 

Mayoi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Tatsumi looked down at the flower resting in their joined hands. It was a light purple, the petals getting lighter as they moved outward. It was pretty, and clearly very well taken care of. Tatsumi smiled at Mayoi doing this just for him. 

“It’s a very beautiful flower, Mayoi-san. You can tell it was well taken care of, its petals are perfect.” 

Mayoi looked surprised. Tatsumi-San was _praising_ his flower? Mayoi was sure it would be looked down upon, disgraceful. 

“Really? T-thank you, Tatsumi-san...” Mayoi mumbled, awe in his voice. 

Tatsumi chuckled. “I know just what to do with it too. Come on, Mayoi-san.” 

At this, Tatsumi held Mayoi’s gift with one hand, and took hold of Mayoi’s with the other. Mayoi smiled. This was too good to be true, Tatsumi willingly holding hands with Mayoi like this. It was a dream. 

The two made their way down the hall, stopping at Tatsumi’s dorm. He let go of Mayoi’s hand to turn the knob, and Mayoi missed the warmth of it. Suddenly his gloves seemed a lot colder now. 

“Are you keeping it here, Tatsumi-San? I thought you might plant it in the garden...” Mayoi looked around the room. 

“Fufu, but then other people can mess with it, or it might not be as well taken care of. If it’s a gift from Mayoi-san, I want to look after it all by myself~” there was a playful tilt to his voice. Mayoi thought it was both childish and cute. 

“Thank you, Tatsumi-San! This is the greatest gift ever, accepting the lowly me’s offering and wanting to care for it!” Mayoi exclaimed. His cheeks were red and tears prickled in his eyes. Tatsumi was really too kind, treating Mayoi like this. He didn’t deserve it. 

Tatsumi smiled, placing the flower on the little dresser by his bed. “I’m not the one giving a gift, Mayoi-san has given _me_ the best gift. Something you worked hard on. It makes me happy.” 

Mayoi laughed weakly. He felt as if he was about to wake up, to see this was all a dream. Tatsumi would really call his flower ugly and finally quit Alkaloid after being forced to be around Mayoi so long, and- he- 

“Mayoi-San. Is everything okay?” Tatsumi’s expression grew worried. He could tell Mayoi‘s thoughts were spiraling. 

Mayoi ran a hand through his hair, trying to do anything to ease his mind. “This feels like a dream...I’m going to wake up, and see it never happened. Tatsumi-San is being so nice to me, holding my hand and accepting my gift. It doesn’t feel real.” Mayoi felt tears gather in his eyes, this time not from happiness. He let his negative thoughts get the better of him once again, causing problems. 

Tatsumi walked over and stood in front of Mayoi, close enough to wipe the tears streaming down his face. “Mayoi-San...it’s not a dream. I really, really love and cherish your gift, and you are very important to me...” Tatsumi trailed off, trying to figure out what to say to Mayoi to make him feel any better. 

“Hmm...Mayoi-San. I can show you this isn’t a dream.” 

“Huh? How? I can’t picture Tatsumi-San doing anything like hitting or punching me...” Mayoi looked genuinely confused. 

“Fufu, I won’t do that~” Tatsumi stopped wiping Mayoi’s tears to cup his face in his hands. “Mayoi-San...” Tatsumi looked nervous. He felt his heart beat speed up. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” 

Mayoi felt his face grow hot. Tatsumi-San wanted to _KISS_ him?! This is something that only happened in Mayoi’s deepest fantasies, the ones he barley allowed himself to imagine. Mayoi felt truly glad. “Of course, Tatsumi-San!” 

Tatsumi chuckled at Mayoi’s excitement, bringing their faces closer together. Finally, their lips met, and they were _kissing_. Mayoi felt so grateful to be here, to be someone Tatsumi chose. He smiled into the kiss. 

After a few seconds, they pulled back. Mayoi stared at Tatsumi’s eyes. “Tatsumi-San...I really, really like you! I’m sorry!” 

Tatsumi brought up a hand, patting Mayoi’s hair. “I really, really like you too, Mayoi-San.” He smiled, and Mayoi smiled back matching his. 

“Fufu, Mayoi-San~ I’m so happy~ do you want to still go get dinner?” 

“Of course, Tatsumi-San!” 

Tatsumi once again took Mayoi’s hand, leading him out of the dorm. Mayoi was glad his gift ended up leading to this. He was truly grateful for his Tatsumi-San.

**Author's Note:**

> IG: Rin.omiiii  
> twt: RinTyrant


End file.
